1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating device and an electronic apparatus having the heat-dissipating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic components, such as the central processing unit (CPU) of a computer, the chipset of a video card, power transistors, and light-emitting diodes (LEDs), generate heat during the operation. If the electronic component overheats, it may malfunction or be damaged, and thus a heat-dissipating device may be essentially required to prevent the electronic component from overheating.
Typically, by dissipating the heat generated in a heat source, the heat-dissipating device can prevent the heat source such as the electronic component from overheating.
An example of the heat-dissipating device employed in the electronic component is the conventional pin-structured heat-dissipating device.
However, with the conventional pin-structured heat-dissipating device, it is difficult to maintain the surface area of the heat transfer pins wide while electronic components that are becoming smaller require that the size of heat-receiving portions be smaller. Even if the surface area of the heat transfer pins is made wider, the distance between the heat-receiving portions and heat-dissipating portions becomes greater, leading to slower heat transfer and thus limiting the improvement of heat dissipating efficiency.
It is also difficult to apply the conventional heat transfer pins in a large-size heat source, such as the RF modulator, because of the restricted size of the heat transfer pins, which are commonly extrusion-molded, of the conventional heat-dissipating device. Moreover, the pin-structured heat-dissipating device used in a large heat source has thicker heat transfer pins due to the consideration of structural stability and heat dissipating efficiency, hindering the reduction of weight and increasing the manufacturing costs.
To complement these limits, the conventional heat-dissipating device may further include a high-speed heat dissipating fan. However, adding the heat dissipating fan also causes a problem of noise and increased power consumption.